Avaro
Avaro (アバロ Abaro) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Avaro has a small size and height figure, black spiky, medium-length hair and large yellow, rounded transparent extensions frame either of his eyes. His face usually portray with a menacing look and resembles a lizard, right down to a forked tongue. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless black tank top, which is so short that it exposes a large portion of his abdomen, and a white and equally short divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a orange sash (obi). The large piece of orange fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of black mouse head, alluding to his mice-like theme. Outwardly, only two large, slender yellow mechanical gloves belies the fact that he isn't human and are fashioned to closely resemble the paws found within many species of mice. When in his human form, his clothes resemble a child's school uniform, which Edile remarks that it makes him look like a "rich kid". He still retains his spiky hair and lizard-like tongue. Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Avaro's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a large yet simple circle that enclosed three mouse-shape heads thst the points inwards and position in a circular fashion. Personality Avaro seems to love to multiply greed, so much that he couldn't even resist using the full extent of his cloning abilities at Mt. Fuji. These respective clones seem to share the same character traits of Avaro, chiefly his perversion, demonstrated through their groping and the molestation of the good dôji Service, while revealing much of his bare flesh just moments after his capture. He also appears to be cannibalistic, devouring Service after brutally tearing him apart, but this may be a mere reflection of his animal theme, suggestive simply of the tendency that mice have to gnaw upon exposed materials such as wires. Relationships Kaizo Oume A 55-year-old construction company president has been the master of Avaro through out the 21st century. They seems to get along very well, to the point where they even have similar mannerisms and Avaro usually casually refers to Kaizo as "Prez". At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Avaro into a human, two of them continues to stay and live together. Edile He and Edile have shown that they have a rivalry and dislike of each other, with Avaro calling Edile a "fatso". At the end of the series, it shows that despite their abrasive relationship, Avaro and Edile frequently hang out with one another once they become human. Abilities As Avaro is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Pyramid Scheme Avaro's Noh power is the ability to create numerous duplicates of himself in order to swarm an opponent, compensating for his relatively small size and build. He has stated that his multiplication capabilities can extend to the extent of him covering the entirety of the planet. However, this is likely an exaggeration upon his part, as his master clearly declared that Avaro's powers had been fully released and his number had reached nowhere near the level of his claim. ICON Demon Avaro Demon Avaro is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Avaro's form, while integrating Kaizo into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Avaro. The ICON takes the shape of a rat, even extension of a vertical column on his rear end resembles a rat's tail. Avaro's ICON is appears much shorter and stubby than the other dôji's ICONS, compete with a round body-shape and giant sound speakers shaped like mouse ears that are larger than his head. Avaro has lighter-color armor on his hands, feet, and body, making them appear like he is wearing gloves, boots, and short overall. *'Void Star': One of Avaro's attacks mention in Volume 11, although it's unknown what it does. *'Income Wall Blade': One of Avaro's attacks mention in Volume 11, although it's unknown what it does. *'Soundwave Cold Blade': One of Avaro's attacks mention in Volume 11, although it's unknown what it does, the name suggests it makes use of the sound speakers on top of Avaro's head. Kaizo Demon Avaro Kaizo Demon Avaro is a full body ICON Level 2 transformation that alters Avaro's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. The ICON to takes a more humanoid mechanical style, being much more skinny and leaner than their normal ICON, though the head is still considerably much smaller than the rest of the body. The thinner torso is left without any armor, thought the upper body and legs are supported by large turbines and armor plating. The turbines on his shoulders appears like mouse's ears and with two runners inside the both "ears" that looks like whiskers from a frontal view of the ICON. When combined with his allies, it forms the chest area of the Villainy Demon Vice Back From The Dark *'Galaxy Mouse-Plosion': Avaro uses his Noh to create copies of himself and uses them to launch a barrage of missiles at his enemies. File:Avaro's_ICON_2.jpg|Kaizo Demon Avaro (Frontal View) File:Kaizo_Demon_Avaro.png|Kaizo Demon Avaro Quotes *(To Yoichi Oizumi) "Don't underestimate us. If we wanted, my copies and I could easily bury the whole earth!." *(To Hibari Oume) "''He is only one, but I am greed run rampant!''" Trivia * His name, Avaro, is derived from the word Avarice, relating to the aspect of his vice that involves the insatiable desire for wealth. * Both Avaro's appearance and abilities are based on mice and his theme color is gray, and he is also associated with the celestial planet Venus. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji